


To Wed A Princess

by altruisticshouto (orphan_account)



Category: Little Mix (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Middle Ages, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altruisticshouto
Summary: in which Jade is a princess that “needs” to be wed to a prince and thinks it’s absolute bullshit (until she lays eyes on the prince)





	To Wed A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i love jade thirlwall, i love matty healy, and im a bit obsessed with princessy stuff. enjoy. x

“This whole ball thing is fucking stupid!” Jade fumed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. The fact that her corset was quite literally choking the life out of her and her already small breasts looked even smaller didn’t help her sour mood. Her main advisor and best friend, Micah, loosened the strings of her corset, much to her relief. “Why do princesses have to go to a dumb ball for a prince? I hate th--” She squealed as Micah tightened the corset once more, to the point where it nearly made her eyeballs pop out, before loosening it once more. “Micah! What was that for?”

 

The other female rolled her eyes at the feisty princess, shifting the dress’ lower half so it fits better. “It’s unladylike to curse. And, your family just wants you to find a suitable husband.” She tutted softly as Jade huffed and crossed her arms like a pouty child. “Royal blood has a better chance of landing this spot with the Prince. Royal blood with royal blood, you know? A princess needs a prince in order to become a queen.”

 

Jade lifted her arms so Micah could fix the upper part of the dress. “Such bollocks, this is.” She continued to complain, though she knew fully well that whatever she’d say wouldn’t change anything. “A woman does not need anyone but herself. It’s men that need women. Bloody wankers use their heads to think. And not the ones on their necks.”

 

Micah chuckled under her breath, securing the two pieces of the gown together, then stepping away from Jade for a quick moment to grab something to fix her tousled hair. “I agree.” She murmured, lifting the brush to Jade’s hair. Jade’s eyes widened, turning her head before the brush could even touch her.

 

“You… agree?” Jade was incredulous. Society had a habit of putting down women and treating them as mere objects. The ball she was being forced to attend was just one of the many ways women were objectified. No one quite shared her views on women, at least not that she knew of. Every time she tried to be vocal, her father, being the controlling (yet benevolent) king he was, would shut her up immediately.

 

Her royal advisor brushed lightly through Jade’s curls, almost lovingly. “I have this firm belief that behind every respected king is a queen that keeps his head on right.” Micah smiled, before setting the brush down. She picked up Jade’s tiara, which was made of her birthstone: diamond. She carefully placed it on her head, settling it in her curls. “Let’s hope the prince takes a liking to you. Any king would be lucky to have a woman like you by his side.”

 

~

 

_Hot._ That was the only thing Jade could focus on. She felt like she was in hell. The breeze that wafted into the grand ballroom did absolutely nothing for her. At least the music sounded amazing. There was an entire orchestra situated in the corner of the sizable room, playing one of her favorite pieces by Gabriel Fauré, called Pavane. Pairs of lovers danced in the middle of the room, all of the presumably of higher class, or even of royal blood. They were all here to see who the prince was going to choose to be his queen, or possibly, which kingdoms would be bound into one.

 

The worst part was Jade never caught a glimpse of the prince at all. She didn’t know his name. All she knew was she had to be here to become a queen. There were other ladies of nobility here as well. They would probably be better than she would be. They all knew how to be proper and enjoy it. She knew how as well, she just prefered not to. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but she didn’t see the point in forcing herself to be uncomfortable.

 

Suddenly, the music stops, and the pairs that danced were suddenly gone. Jade perks up from her slouching position on a chair in the corner. “May all appointed ladies please come to the center?” This gets Jade on her feet, nearly stumbling in her wedged heels (God forbid a princess wears wedged heels, especially at such a formal event) as she rushed to the center of the room. Much to her surprise, there were eight chairs in a straight row. The crowd had parted to reveal the king, the queen, and the prince sitting on an elevated part of the room. Jade paid no mind to them yet, sitting down on the eighth chair and adjusting her dress. Other girls soon followed until all the chairs were filled.

 

The air was thick with nervousness-- or perhaps it was just her. She squirms in her seat, looking at the other princesses until she realized that all of them had their heads bowed, a sign of submissiveness. Jade’s nose crinkles with distaste. Hell no. She almost scowls, but she manages to keep the false expression of content on her face. I’ll be damned if any man tried to make me bend to his will. And these girls were doing so already, without him even doing anything! It was a good thing that her thoughts were no one else’s but hers. Unknown to her, the young prince takes notice of her defiance to conform.

 

A loud voice booms throughout the eerily quiet room. “Introduce yourselves. Name and status, as well as the kingdom you represent.”

 

The first girl stood from her seat. As soon as the light bounced off the jewels on the girl’s gown, Jade finally noticed that she was under dressed compared to the rest of them. Fucking hell. Wrong time to pick comfort over style. She grumbled to herself. “I am Katarina, daughter of Andrew the Nobleman…”

 

Jade zones out, not quite interested in what any of them had to say. Instead, she glances around the room, feeling the eyes that burned into her skin from within the crowd. Definitely not in a good way either. She knew many were judging how simple her dress was, probably thinking she was nothing more than a baker’s daughter that pleaded and begged the king to give her a chance to be crowned. Hmph. If only these people knew… She continues to look around, before finally settling her eyes on the prince.

 

_Holy mother of sandwiches._  He wasn't necessarily conventionally attractive-- at least not to a lot of people. He wasn't muscly and big like most girls swooned over. He had a mess of dark curls atop his head, just beneath his crown, with smoldering brown eyes and a sort of confident air around him. She doesn't know what it is, but she'd gladly throw out her matriarchal views and beliefs for this prince. Well, not all of them, but quite a few. Jade swallows thickly, suddenly sitting up a little straighter. No wonder these girls went all out in terms of their dresses, hair, and makeup.

 

The seventh girl just finished introducing herself before the king made an announcement.

 

“Prince Matthew has come to a decision.” The king says, much to Jade’s shock. Her heart sinks.

 

“Wait, do I at least get a chance to introduce myself?” Jade speaks up. It was everyone else’s turn to be shocked, the king, queen and prince included. Females rarely spoke up at such a formal event, especially ones like this. But Jade figured she had nothing to lose. He’d already chosen anyway, so she decided she might as well tell everyone who she was, just to prove everyone wrong.

 

Not waiting for an answer, she stands up confidently. “I am Princess Amelia, daughter of King Aurelius of Birmingham.” Collective gasps erupt from the crowd. She never introduced herself by her first name. Only the closest to her called her Jade, because she never told anyone her name unless she deemed them worthy of it.

 

There were whispers of “She’s King Aurelius’s daughter?” and “Why is the princess here?” To which Jade laughed. They definitely did not expect a princess in the lineup, especially since the seven others were simply daughters of noblemen, businessmen, and knights from other kingdoms.

 

The king silences everyone with a loud thud of his walking stick hitting his throne. The whispers die off, and he turns to Jade, who looked like she could faint. “It’s an honor to have you here, your highness. Did not expect the Princess of Birmingham to make

an appearance, but we are most definitely delighted.” Jade turns red, smiling at the king. “But, my son’s decision remains unchanged.” She visibly slumps, nodding graciously before sitting back down. Lucky one, whoever he picked. She thinks in disappointment.

 

“We were meant to refer to her differently at first, but.” Jade’s already thinking of just getting up to go to her carriage to leave and look for another prince, but the King’s next words make her heart stop. “Prince Matthew has chosen Princess Pandora.”

 

 

~

 

Jade sits on a couch in the Prince’s private quarters, fiddling her thumbs nervously. She couldn’t believe that she was chosen, even before she got a chance to introduce herself. She thinks about why he chose her. It couldn’t possibly be her appearance or her attitude. What could it be?

 

She snaps out of her thoughts once the Prince enters the room, closing the door behind him. Her breath hitches, taking note of how he locks it. She stands up to greet him. “Hello, y--” She’s abruptly cut off by him pushing her into a wall, gently but firmly.

 

She shakes as his hands make their way to her hips, thumbs settled above her hip bones.

 

Prince Timothy pushes his forehead against hers. “Exquisite little thing, you are.” His voice was slow, thick like honey, and absolutely entrancing. His eyes close, breathing in deeply through his nose. Thank god I soaked in perfumed water and rose petals before I went here. She thinks to herself.

 

Once he presses his mouth onto hers, her thoughts positively splinter. He kisses her for a few minutes, gentle at first before roughening just a bit. He pulls her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at it before letting go. “Tell me your name,” He breathes, fingers holding her a bit tighter.

 

“Jade,” She whimpers helplessly into his mouth, her lips swollen. She didn’t even hesitate to tell him.

 

Matthew sighs dreamily, lifting his hands to the straps of her dress. “Ah, Jade…” If this were any other male, Jade would have screamed and pushed him off of her. But no, she was putty in his arms, melted into happiness from all the attention he gave her.

 

“My name is Matthew, as you might know. But call me Matty, if we're going to do this properly.” He murmurs after pulling away, much to Jade’s distress. But he’s only gone for a split second before his hands are on her again, hips wedging between her thighs. “Let’s get you out of this lovely gown, my queen.”

 

Her light blue dress pools onto the floor.


End file.
